


Fluffy No Chubby

by SugarRose22



Series: Chubby Eren [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable, Chubby Eren, Cute, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jean is a jerk, M/M, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some harsh words, Eren's mood drops.</p><p>Levi comforts him, and when he finds out who made his Eren feel like this, they're gonna get it.</p><p> </p><p>P.S: Anyone see what I did with the title? :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy No Chubby

**Author's Note:**

> Too lazy for notes. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy~

"Shut up you Horseface!" Eren shouted. "At least I know how to work 3DMG!"

 

Jean snorted, an angry glare on his face. "Yeah, well, at least my 3DMG can hold me up!" He snapped back.

 

Eren's brow furrowed. "What are you saying?" He asked lowly, eyes narrowing.

 

Jean smirked. "Well, it just seems like you're putting on a couple extra pounds from all the food you get. Keep that up and soon even your Titan form will be fat." And with that, the amber eyed male walked off.

 

Eren's eyes went wide. Fat...? The brunette looked down at his stomach. Now that he thought about it, he did seem a bit pudgy...

 

Eren frowned, thoughts beginning to take over. What if he was getting fat? What if everyone noticed? What if Levi didn't like him anymore because he wasn't thin?

 

He rubbed his eyes as he felt the tears sting. No, now was not the time to start crying. He had to think of a way to get thin, fast.

* * *

Levi walked into the mess hall at lunch time, plate full of food only high-ranked officers got. He usually gave half of the plate to Eren, because the young boy needed all the strength and nourishment he could get due to the weight on his shoulders and the numerous experiments Hanji put him through.

 

He strutted towards Eren, raising a brow at the lack of food. He usually had the regular food for the soldiers, so why wasn't he eating now? Had he finished already?

 

Levi brushed it off and sat his plate in front of Eren. He waited and rose his brow once more. Eren didn't even move. Usually, he'd grin wide, say a generous thanks, and eat what he was given. He glanced over at Armin and Mikasa. The black haired girl stared at Eren, half sad half angered, so Levi moved his gunmetal gaze towards the blonde instead. Armin shrugged and said quietly, "He hasn't eaten a thing all day."

 

Levi leaned down to look at his lover slouched against the table. "Eren, why aren't you eating?" He asked. He ordinarily wouldn't show this much tenderness in front of all these eyes, but he was worried.

 

All Eren did was glance at him, teal eyes looking hopeless, losing their determined fire and lively spark. Levi didn't want to see Eren this way. He hated it.

 

Frowning, he pushed the plate closer. Eren scooted away. Levi's eyes narrowed, but he was in no way angry. "Eat, Eren." He said firmly. "That's an order." Eren sighed, grabbing the utensils and beginning to eat; but not enthusiastically. He took small bites and ate slowly.

 

Eventually, Eren pushed the plate away, murmuring an, "I'm not hungry anymore" before he swiftly trotted out. Everyone resumed their normal routines but Levi stared after his lover, officially worried. Who had done this to the generally cheerful and happy Eren? Levi growled to himself. When he found out who did, they'd go through Hell.

* * *

That night, Eren was laying in Levi's bed, said male sitting beside him and pestering him about the change in his mood.

 

"Eren, please tell me what's wrong." Levi said. He rarely used please, and Eren was mentally arguing with himself. Levi was so concerned he said please. He had to tell Levi. He also had to know if Levi still wanted him, even though he had gained a little more weight.

 

"I'm fat." He blurted out softly.

 

Levi's eyes widened. "What?" He asked, though he had heard very clearly. Eren thought he was fat? Levi didn't know what to feel. He was obviously pissed at whoever the fuck made Eren think that, because no, Eren certainly NOT fat, and when he found out who had told his Eren that he was going to fucking beat them into the ground and feed them to a Titan, but on the other hand he felt bad, because he didn't want Eren feeling like that, and it was partly his own fault as well.

 

Ever since he and Eren got together, he'd felt the need to spoil Eren. He always let him off training early if he was asked, gave him days off, coddled him, snuggled with him, protected him fiercely, and of course, fed him more. The only reason he did that was because he naturally didn't need to eat much, and he thought that Eren needed better food than the regular shit they feed the soldiers. Eren was young and growing, and he needed to be healthy.

 

Levi sighed, breaking free from his thoughts. "Eren, you're not fat." He said.

 

Eren's face contorted into a saddened look. "Yes I am."

 

Levi shook his head. "Who said that?" Eren's pouting puppy eyes turned to him. "Jean did. He said that my gear wouldn't be able to hold me up if I kept eating..." Eren's eyes glistened, and the boy was obviously on the verge of crying.

 

Levi clenched his teeth together so hard his jaw started to ache. _That was a low blow, Kirstein,_ Levi thought to himself. _Now you're really_ _gonna get it._

 

Eren sniffled, rubbing his eyes, and Levi reached out to his brunette lover. Eren rolled away, but Levi snatched him up and laid down beside him, holding Eren close to himself and placing his hand on Eren's stomach. "Eren, you are not fat. Your metabolism is just a bit slow." The black haired male explained.

 

He kissed Eren's nape, making the boy shiver. "You're not fat. You're fluffy."

 

Eren smiled wide; Levi could feel it. "I'm fluffy?" He asked, a hopeful tone in his voice as he rolled over to face his lover.

 

Levi sighed internally. "Yes. It's cute. Plus, I want you to have a little meat on your bones. That way, you don't get hurt as easily when I-"

 

Eren's hand came down over his mouth. "LEVI!" He shrieked, his face lighting up with a red hue.

 

Levi chuckled and grabbed Eren's hand, pulling it away. Eren laced their fingers together, and Levi let him. "You know I love you, right Eren?" Levi asked. He truly did, but he just didn't say it often.

 

Eren smiled and nodded, averting his eyes. "I love you too, Levi." He murmured. "I just... I thought-"

 

Levi cut him off. "Don't think about those things. You're not fat, you're fluffy." Eren nodded, smiling again at being called fluffy. Levi rolled his eyes and smirked, leaning in and brushing his lips to Eren's plush ones.

 

"Now," He started, his voice husky. "Why don't I show you how much I love your fluff?" Eren's cheeks were painted red. "Levi!" He cried as the black haired male jumped him with a lusty growl.

* * *

The next day, Jean was not at breakfast.

 

Instead, in the middle of the meal, Levi slammed open the doors, Eren beside him with Levi's arm wrapped around his waist. Levi's gunmetal glare was sharper than ever, and everyone instantly shut their mouths. Mikasa silently fumed at the dark splotches on Eren's neck.

 

Levi pulled Eren as close as possible before speaking up. "You shitty brats better listen to me, and you better listen good." He snapped. "Eren is NOT fat or ugly or dumb or anything of that sort. If I EVER hear any of you fucking pests saying anything like that about him, I will personally see to it that you will never walk right again in your shitty life. Do you understand me?" He looked around at the cowering soldiers, who all nodded quickly.

 

"Good. All of you, outside. Run 30 laps and then get to training. If I see any of you shitty brats slacking off I will end you." He said, then scooped Eren up into his arms like a bride.

 

The brunette sputtered, turning red. "Levi!" He hissed, embarrassed.

 

The black haired male just smirked.

 

Eren was going to be a mess after today.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, it's really late here, and I kept having to repost this cause it wouldn't load and it deleted once so I had to retype it all over again, so I'm kinda pissed, but I apologize for any mistakes. Just let me know if you see anything I gotta fix.
> 
> Thanks~! <3


End file.
